Cuestiones alimenticias
by ZAHAKI
Summary: ¿Cultura o gusto? A Asmita no le gusta la carne de vaca pero parece no tener la misma opinión con respecto a la carne de toro. Comedia con insinuaciones Hasgard/Asmita.


Muy bien, antes de que me maten por la locura que van a leer (si se atreven) déjenme aclararles un par de cosas: no se dio de manera fortuita, tenía tiempo, mucho tiempo con curiosidad por estos dos pero sencillamente no me terminaba de decidir a hacer algo y segundo, ¡basta de dejar al torito en la friend zone! Hasgard necesita amor ¡y Zaha se lo va a dar nojoda!

Ya me dejo de joder, no hay nada explícito, sólo se sobrentiende que pasa algo y como siempre, esto fue escrito con ánimos de divertir. Lo escribí hoy mientras estudiaba fonética y como tengo grafías y símbolos en mi cabeza no pertenecientes al alfabeto español, no me juzguen si ven algún error. Es culpa de la AFI, no mía(?

Well me despido no sin antes comentar que SS: The Lost Canvas es propiedad de Kurumada y Teshirogi, lo mío es sólo la idea y la redacción de esta bazofia.

* * *

 **Cuestiones alimenticias**

 **By Zahaki**

" _A ese plato le falta carne"_

Kardia jamás hubiera imaginado que aquella inocente, se reitera, inocente observación que en la actualidad parecía tan lejana, logró desencadenar una avasallante ola de pensamientos, haciéndole tener desde las ideas más curiosas hasta las imágenes más satíricas sin que pudiera hacer mucho por impedirlo.

Después de haber hecho el comentario referido, Dégel, quien estaba sentado a su lado, de inmediato había aclarado que todo estaba en su lugar, pues el dueño de dicho platillo no consumía carne. Ahí fue que se enteró de ciertas costumbres del compañero de armas al que menos le había prestado atención, al menos hasta aquel día en el que como se había hecho costumbre los finales de cada mes, se encontraban en el salón patriarcal degustando una cena los representantes de las doce casas junto al Regente del Santuario a la cabecera de la mesa.

Comprendió que Asmita no era vegetariano como había pensado en un principio, sino que su cultura le impedía consumir el grasiento componente que adornaba los platos de las esperadas cenas. Esa había sido la breve explicación de Dégel, fastidiado de la inmediata ansiedad que la idea había provocado en el escorpiano, y es que en su cabeza no podía existir la posibilidad de que alguien se negara el placer de masticar semejante aperitivo.

— ¿No ves lo flacucho que está?—agregó Manigoldo en el momento en que recordó ese episodio, haciéndole partícipe de la curiosidad que el asunto le había inspirado en ese entonces.

No había vuelto a pensar en el tema hasta ese momento, en el que vio la delicada figura del hindú ascender parsimoniosamente por los templos. Lo habían vislumbrado varios minutos atrás, ingresando a la Casa de Tauro, de la cual no había salido todavía.

—Pero uno necesita grasa, bueno… tal vez no tanto…—rectificó. Asmita no era precisamente conocido por utilizar ataques físicos como la mayoría de ellos así que posiblemente no la necesitaba como ellos.

De cualquier modo, el tema ya no era de mucha importancia, y tan pronto como había aparecido se había esfumado entre otros diversos comentarios, perdiendo relevancia a medida que los minutos pasaban. Terminaron olvidándose del asunto, ocupando sus pensamientos mientras las horas vespertinas se iban arrastrando hacia el término de la tarde hasta que al fin cayó la noche y ellos aún se mantenían en las escaleras del cuarto templo gastando el tiempo.

—Buenas noches Cáncer, Escorpio.

La conversación finalizó de inmediato con la interrupción de la suave voz del recién llegado. Ambos santos dirigieron su mirada hacia el rubio sin disimular su sorpresa, despertando inmediata alarma en el otro. ¿Asmita se había quedado todas esas horas con Aldebarán? La idea se hizo cada vez más clara en la cabeza del escorpiano que en el momento sintió una especie de revelación que dio paso a ideas más alocadas que el asunto de la cultura de los hindúes.

Su mente comenzó a trabajar a una velocidad impresionante y supo que él no era el único en esa situación, pues Manigoldo le miró de soslayo antes de volver la vista hacia el frente, donde Asmita aguardaba por la respuesta de un saludo que nunca fue respondido o en todo caso, la oportunidad para enclaustrarse en sus meditaciones raras. Nunca lo sabrían.

Por su parte, el guardián de virgo ya había juzgado la situación sospechosa desde que había saludado, el hecho que no pudiera ver no significaba que no pudiera ser capaz de sentir que algo se gestaba y de lo cual no quería ser partidario de ninguna naturaleza. La única muestra de desconfianza mostrada fue un brevísimo arqueo de cejas. Y nada más.

—Con tu permiso, Cáncer. Pasaré por aquí—prosiguió con voz neutral e inapelable. De cualquier modo, nunca había sido su intención hacer vida social y mucho menos con ese par del que ya había escuchado lo suficiente como para saber que eran la última opción para confraternizar, si es que el ridículo caso llegase a presentarse alguna vez.

— ¿Te vas tan pronto? Hacía tanto que no nos veíamos, bueno que no te veíamos a ti… ¿paseando?

Asmita siguió su avance, haciendo que su armadura trasteara contra su cuerpo, manifestando la poca importancia al llamado. Si el comentario había sido a modo de broma o no, lo mismo le dio y sin detenerse, se limitó a responder: —Atendiendo unos deberes, me retiro a descansar.

—Oh, vamos Asmita—esta vez fue Kardia quien le llamó con una extraña familiaridad que le hizo crisparse—. Las oraciones pueden esperar. Mejor sácame de una duda y dime: ¿qué te pareció la carne de vaca?

Diferente a lo anterior, ese comentario sí que logró detener el andar del rubio, quien sin entender el porqué del comentario tan fuera de lugar, giró la cabeza en dirección a Kardia, inclinándola en clara muestra de que le había escuchado pero que necesitaba más detalles de aquella insinuación.

—De hecho no consumo carne. Debes estar en un error—decidió responder sin dejar de lado la extrañeza que se instalaba en sus facciones.

—Oh no, estamos seguros de lo que decimos—repuso Manigoldo.

El santo del cuarto templo se colocó de pie y avanzó hasta quedar al lado del virginiano, quien ante la aproximación trató de dar pasos en retroceso, pero se vio impedido de continuar cuando la suela de su bota dorada tocó el borde de las escaleras que había subido instantes antes, obligándole a detenerse antes de que pudiera procesar lo que estaba pasando. El italiano apoyó un brazo sobre su hombro, provocando que girara la cabeza en su dirección, haciendo una expresión de incomodidad por la cercanía.

— ¿Te importaría alejarte? —Solicitó Asmita, irritado aunque la única prueba de ello era la manera en la que se tensaban los músculos de su rostro—Estás invadiendo mi espacio personal.

—No seas así, Asmita—intervino Kardia colocándose al otro lado y sonriéndole a Manigoldo. No fue necesario que se comunicaran por Cosmos para saber que ambos habían pensado lo mismo al igual que Asmita no le hizo falta su vista para saber que ese par intentaba hacer algo que seguramente a él le desagradaría, en realidad ya lo estaban haciendo: tocarlo—. Es que nos tomó por sorpresa que te unieras al club de los carnívoros. Sólo nos preocupamos por tu salud, no queremos que te indigestes por comer algo que seguro no habías probado en toda tu vida.

Asmita, fiel a sus creencias, estaba en contra del uso de la violencia; pero ese par se estaban ganando, y con creces, que rompiera su voto y les diera una lección. Estaba demás decir que sentía frustrado al admitir que aquel dúo estaba haciéndole perder la paciencia. Respiró hondo, ignorando los codazos que Kardia dejaba en su costado para volver a ganar su atención.

—No sé de qué están hablando, pero mis hábitos alimenticios no son de su incumbencia. Apártense o me abriré paso yo mismo.

— _Uy_ , qué carácter—se quejó el dueño del templo—. Y nosotros que sólo nos preocupamos por ti.

Sus cejas se unieron apenas, pero se obligó a guardar silencio mientras sacudía sus hombros para librarse de los otros dos, pero no hubo de dar un paso. Por supuesto que no le dejarían ir tan fácilmente, ya lo había asumido.

—El caso es que, ahora que has decidido dejar tu voto de no consumir grasa, nos vemos en la obligación de hacerte algunas recomendaciones.

Buda, Athena o quién sea menos él, sabrá por qué volvió a detener su paso y alzó la cabeza por sobre el hombro mientras una ceja se enarcaba, acto que le dio luz verde a Kardia para continuar con la absurda idea de que él ahora consumía carne por algún motivo que no podía comprender.

—La carne de vaca es mucho mejor que la de toro.

Kardia y Manigoldo, por primera vez, podían jactarse de haber ocasionado una reacción en el santo más "centrado" de la Orden. Las pestañas de Asmita temblaron al igual que sus labios que se habían entreabierto, sin que ellos pudieran definir si era impresión o confusión. ¿Habían dado en el clavo o simplemente estaban tocando los límites de su compañero? Jamás creyeron ver una expresión igual en la Virgen Dorada, pero ya habría tiempo para explayarse, recordar, y esperaban que también, de legar la hazaña a las generaciones venideras.

"El cangrejo y el escorpión picaron a la virgen" Ya podían imaginarse la colorida anécdota narrada con los mejores matices del dúo.

—Y no sólo eso—agregó, a su vez, Manigoldo—, debes asegurarte que sea una vaca relativamente joven.

El Santo de Virgo ni siquiera quería preguntar a qué venían esas recomendaciones cuando en su vida había probado carne de bovino alguno, pero ya podía intuía la respuesta, y no le agradaba en lo absoluto la dirección que estaba tomando la conversación.

—Oye, tampoco le digas viejo que 28 años no es tanto.

De pronto se sintió abrumado hasta el punto de marearse, si pudiera ver, sabría que el templo hubiera perdido su forma ante la insinuación de aquellos dos, pero lo que terminó de completar el cuadro de su estupefacción fue la nueva presencia que reconoció sin siquiera esforzarse.

— ¿Qué ocurre aquí?—interrumpió Aldebarán adentrándose a la casa de Cáncer y parpadeando repetidas veces al ver a Virgo ahí, no obstante antes de que pudiera formular la pregunta que produjo su cabeza, fueron los otros los que se adelantaron a saludar como si tuvieran eones que no veían al guardián de la segunda casa.

—Vaya, vaya, pero si es el toro dorado—saludó Manigoldo con una voz gangosa que al hombre se le hizo infinitamente sospechosa.

—Precisamente hablábamos de ti, querida vaquita—comentó Kardia portando una amplia sonrisa.

— ¿De mí?—inquirió Aldebarán sin salir de su desconcierto, ignorando el apelativo, pues la curiosidad de ver a ese extraño grupo se sobreponía a cualquier indignación que pudiese llegar a sentir.

—Pues sí, le hacíamos algunas recomendaciones a nuestro querido hindú con respecto a sus nuevos hábitos aliment-

La conversación murió justo en ese punto. Aldebarán no se atrevió a preguntar los motivos y los habitantes del Santuario que sintieron la explosión de Cosmos, tuvieron que conformarse con la ambigua explicación de Cáncer y Escorpio de que el cielo no era lo que se habían imaginado durante toda su vida.

La próxima vez se lo pensarían antes de inmiscuirse en las dietas de sus compañeros.

* * *

Bueno, a los que hayan llegado hasta acá por azares del destino, espero que les haya gustado. Ya tengo pensado hacer algo con implicaciones más claras. Por otra parte, Daena, si te atreviste a leer esto a pesar de que no soportes la ship, quiero que sepas que te sigo queriendo aunque subas Kardia/Shion(? y Mili, si andas por acá, gracias por acompañarme en este antojo y que comiencen a llover las ideas ;D

Bueno, fin de la transmisión y hasta la próxima (Esperemos que sea al fin ese Mani/Alba).


End file.
